Two Kinds
by jakstheGiganotosaur
Summary: Mobians and Humans want nothing to do with each other. That is until a human moves in to Knothole, a town run by Mobians. One young Mongoose girl is determined to be his only friend, even if it's against the laws of her people.
1. First Meeting

Mina was a young Mongoose girl of 14. She was prowling around the fields of her middle school, hunting a butterfly. She jumped out to pounce but missed it. Nearby, Ash Mongoose was watching her. One of his friends walked up to him.

BUTCH RHINO Dude, just forget it. She's trash.

Ash glared at him. His other friends came as well.

GEORGE CAT She'll never go out with you.

ASH Oh yes, she will. Just watch.

He walked towards her. Mina caught the butterfly and started munching on it.

MINA Om nom nom nom nom...

ASH Um, hey Mina?

MINA Oh. Hi Ash.

ASH Hey um... I was... wondering... if you wanted to, you know... if you wanted to... be my... well you know...

MINA Are you asking me out?

ASH Well, uh...

Mina smiled and hugged him.

MINA I'd love to. I think we'd make a great couple.

Ash smiled and hugged her back.

ASH Then I guess it's official.

He turned around and stuck his tongue at his friends.

MINA What do they want?

ASH Oh, don't mind them, Mina. Let's walk together.

They walked side by side, holding hands. His friends watched them in disbelief.

7 Years Later...

CASHIER That'll be twenty bucks.

ASH I told you, it's coming.

Ash was at Papa Murphy's ordering to large pies and a Sierra Mist. He didn't have the money, someone else did.

ASH Where is she?

Mina was running through town as fast as she could, bumping into people.

MINA S'cuse me.

One man (an elephant) was carrying two boxes to his car. He couldn't see where he was going but he managed to put them on top of his car. He wiped his forehead. Mina bumped into him, causing him to hit his car and the boxes fell on him.

MINA Sorry.

She bursted into the restaurant and pulled out her wallet.

MINA Twenty dollars right here!

Everyone in the building stared at her.

MINA Sorry uh... been running a lot... felt like I needed a... big finale.

After paying for their food, they headed for their car. (Well Ash's car)

ASH I told you get your claws done tomorrow.

MINA I'm sorry, but the coupon expires then and it closes in five minutes.

That night at Ash's house, they finished their pizzas and sat down on the couch.

MINA You know we could have eaten at my place. I wouldn't have minded.

ASH Ha. No, no it's alright. You provided the money, so it's the least I could do. So is everything okay? You've been pretty quiet.

MINA Nah. Usually its just idol thoughts. Well, now that I think about it... how long have we been dating?

ASH Seven long years. Unless you want to count that breakup.

MINA What, that lasted for a day? Well I just wanted to ask, what do you think is in store for us.

ASH I'm not sure. But as long as you're mine, that's all that matters.

MINA I agree.

She began scarfing down her slice like an animal and Ash was doing the same.

MINA If we were doing this in a human restaurant they'd kick us out.

ASH Who cares about them? We're far away from them. We can do anything we want and they won't punish us for it.

MINA Well, I was thinking we could go out and-

ASH We can't. I have some errands I have to run tomorrow.

MINA Well, I can help you.

ASH No! Eh heh... I mean no. I need to do this myself.

MINA Oh okay.

ASH Well, you should get home. I assume the rest of these pizzas are mine?

Mina watched as Ash took all the pizza for himself.

MINA Of... of course. Well, good night Ash.

ASH Good night Mina.

Mina walked out the door and went to her car. She started it up and drove off. Ash watched her leave from the window.

ASH I suppose I should have offered her a piece.

MINA He could have at least offered to walk me to my car.

The next day, finished his errands by dropping off something at the post office. Mina walked in.

MINA Hey Ash.

ASH Mina. Good news, I finished those errands so now we can go out and do whatever it is you wanted.

MINA Oh, that can wait some other time. Guess what? A human is moving into this city.

ASH What? A human? Move here?

MINA That's what I've heard. And I want to meet him.

ASH Wait. A him? It's a guy? And you want to meet this person?

MINA Of course. He probably doesn't have any Mobian friends so he'll feel out of place. I wanna help him find his place.

ASH I don't think you should do this.

MINA Awe, what's wrong? Don't you trust me?

ASH I trust you, Mina. But it's that human I don't trust.

MINA Oh, relax. I'll make sure he doesn't make any moves.

ASH Okay. Be safe.

MINA I will.

Mina walked out of the building. She wondered the streets. Then she stopped as she noticed a human sitting on a bench. A young man closer to Mina's age than Ash was. She smiled.

MINA That's him.

She noticed he looked upset.

MINA Aww, why does he look so sad? He just needs someone to cheer him up.

She looked in a store window and checked her hair.

MINA Wait. What am I doing? I'm just making a new friend.

She sat down next to him and looked at him.

MINA Hello.

He didn't respond. She tapped on his shoulder.

MINA I said hello.

This time he looked at her. On the left side of his face there was a scar running down from his eyebrow to the middle of his cheek. Mina was speechless.

BRIAN I don't have to be a genius to figure out what that look is for. It was a mistake I'll never make again.

MINA Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Wow. I'm not making a very good impression, huh? Sorry.

BRIAN It's okay. I'll start over, too. Hi, I'm Brian.

MINA Mina Mongoose.

They shook hands.

MINA Why were you looking so sad? Are you okay?

BRIAN Oh, don't worry about it. I'll be fine.

MINA Okay. Well, I hope we Mobians can make a good impression for you here in Knothole.

BRIAN Me too.

MINA So what brings a human here anyway?

BRIAN A job opening. There was one at your guys' Wal Mart and I took it. You'd think the locals would get it instead.

MINA I see. So have you moved in yet?

BRIAN Well, not yet. I mean I bought the house and everything but the packing truck hasn't arrived yet.

MINA Well, would you like help bringing the stuff in when it arrives? Me and my boyfriend can help in any way you'd like.

BRIAN Oh well, I appreciate that, but I've got a team whose going to be doing that, so you don't have to worry about-

MINA No worries at all. We'd be giving a friend a hand.

BRIAN Friend? Well actually...

MINA We can talk about that later if you want. But we're going to help you move in. Four extra hands are better than no extra hands.

BRIAN Well, true. Thanks, I'd appreciate it.

MINA Great! Well, see ya.

She started to walk away but came back.

MINA I almost forgot. Where do you live now?

BRIAN Oh, where is it?

He checked his pockets.

BRIAN I had it in here somewhere. Nope, not there. Um... ah, here it is. You can have it. I already know where it is now.

He gave her a piece of paper with the address written on it.

MINA Hey, I know where that is. I only live two blocks away from there.

BRIAN Really?

MINA Yeah. Well, see ya there. Let me know when the truck comes.

She takes off.

BRIAN She's nice. Maybe living here won't be so bad after all.


	2. Getting To Know You

Mina came knocking on Ash's door. He opened it up.

ASH Come in, hon. So, did you finally meet him?

MINA Yep. And... we're helping him move in.

ASH Wait. What?

MINA We are helping our new friend move all of his furniture into his new home.

ASH Uh, no we're not.

MINA We-

She was surprised by his answer.

MINA What? No? But... he'll need help.

ASH You said you were just going to meet him. You didn't say anything about moving stuff into a house.

MINA I know, but he's gonna need lots of help moving his stuff in.

ASH If you wanna help him, great. But i'm not getting involved.

MINA Why not?

ASH Because I don't feel like moving a stranger's stuff from place to place, especially if it's a human's.

MINA What's wrong with a human.

ASH Mina, you know what's wrong with humans.

MINA I know. But... they're not all bad. I know this one isn't. It's just for one day.

ASH Will there be other people there helping too?

MINA Of course. He's got a paid team who's going to help.

ASH See? A team. So there's no need for us to go on doing this unrewarded. Besides, if they're paid to work, let them make the most of it.

MINA Think of how grateful they'll be when they get unexpected help. And think of how grateful I'll be when I know that you'll be there with me.

Ash stared at her.

ASH Fine. I'll do it.

Mina was about to hug him when he stopped her.

ASH But we get there, get the stuff in, and then go home. I have no intention to stick around.

MINA I understand. And thank you.

The next day, the sofa was the last thing to be brought in. Two men were carrying it down the truck and made their way into the house.

BRIAN Right against that wall there. Good. Very good.

Brian stepped outside.

BRIAN Thanks everybody for your hard work. And in appreciation of all you've done... I've got some Krispy Kreme inside.

The workers happily went inside the house, eager for their reward. Mina walked up to him.

BRIAN Thanks for your help.

MINA Oh, you're welcome. That's what...

Ash walked up to her.

MINA Brian, my boyfriend Ash. Ash, meet Brian.

ASH Yes, Mina's told me all about you.

BRIAN And me you.

They shook hands.

ASH Mina told me you work in town now. Wal Mart you said?

BRIAN Yes. I organize the toys as they're being brought in.

MINA Wow. That's awesome. Totally lucky.

ASH So, can I um... go grab a...

BRIAN Of course. They're for everyone who helped. So help yourself.

Ash went inside.

BRIAN Well, he seems nice.

MINA Yeah, when he's trying to be. Want me to grab you one?

BRIAN Oh, they're all for you guys. Everyone who helped work gets the reward.

MINA But you helped bring in stuff too. That shouldn't go unrewarded.

BRIAN Mina, I'm fine. Go and enjoy yourself. I'm... sure Ash is lonely.

MINA Oh he doesn't care that I'm not around. But are you sure?

Brian nodded.

BRIAN Maybe I'll change my mind. But for now yes.

MINA Oh... okay.

Mina went inside, joining the others. That night, with everyone gone, Brian had his new home to himself. He checked on his fish tank.

BRIAN Well, it's official, guys. We are now one hundred percent moved in.

Then, he heard knocking on his door. Not expecting anyone, he opened the door. It was Mina.

BRIAN Hi Mina.

MINA Hi Brian. Can I come in?

BRIAN Yes. Of course.

He let Mina in. They both sat on the couch.

MINA First of all, I want to apologize for Ash when he took all of the leftovers home, I told him to leave some for you.

BRIAN It's no big deal. I can... always buy some more.

MINA I don't think you'll have to. Because I already saved you a piece.

Mina offered him a doughnut.

BRIAN THat is very kind of you but I-

MINA Take it. My gift to you.

Brian smiled and accepted it. He set it down on the coffee table.

BRIAN Thank you. So is this what you came for?

MINA No. There were other things. I want to get to know you more. I want to be your friend.

BRIAN Oh, but there are-

MINA I know. It's not stopping me from wanting to, though. Wouldn't your friends want that, too?

BRIAN Actually, I... don't have any friends.

MINA What? No friends?

BRIAN That's right. I've always been a loner.

MINA No friends. That's... terrible. I can't even imagine that. Well, you have your family. They care about you, right?

BRIAN My parents had me when they were 16. I was what people called an accident. They were forced to get married and fought constantly. They usually blamed me for being in this situation. Well, I was eventually forced to be raised by my grandparents on my mother's side. My parents split up though, and I have no fond memories of my father.

MINA What about your mother? She still loved you, right?

BRIAN I'll give you a hint. I once visited her in the hospital. She told me this. "I have made many mistakes in my life. But my biggest mistake was giving birth to you."

Mina couldn't believe what she was hearing.

BRIAN She also told me once that it wasn't a wonder that I have no friends, because nobody wants to be around an accident.

MINA How could she? That's so mean. Brian, I am so sorry. You don't deserve that life.

BRIAN That doesn't change the fact that it happened. That's what happened and I can't change it.

MINA Well, if it were up to me, you would never know pain.

Brian looked at Mina. She looked at his scar.

MINA Oh, and another thing. How did you get that?

BRIAN I went to a local party. It was a Mobian party but I went mainly for the food. When it comes to parties, I'm always the one who sits in the empty seats while everybody dances. Well, the person in charge, a wolf girl, walked up to me, and we just talked. I told her about me not having friends and why that is. She told me I could be her friend. And she was very nice.

MINA What happened?

BRIAN Her boyfriend caught us talking. He didn't like that I was a human. Being a leopard he... well, you don't need me to figure out the rest. Anyways, I was forced out of the party and I never saw those two again. And that was that.

MINA Well, that guy is a jerk! You didn't do anything wrong and you still got hurt?

BRIAN It's a reminder never to make friends again.

MINA Brian, I will never let anyone hurt you like that. Never. I am your friend.

BRIAN Mina, I told you. We can't be friends.

MINA But we are friends. You're safe with me.

BRIAN But I... okay. Thank you, Mina. I do want to be friends but I...

MINA It's okay. Nobody will do that to you in this town.

She looked over at his movie collection.

MINA Mind if I have a look?

BRIAN Go ahead.

She browsed through some movies. Then something caught her attention.

MINA Hey. There's a whole shelf here full of dinosaur movies. Do you like dinosaurs?

BRIAN Yeah. My... dream job is to become a paleontologist.

MINA That's so awesome!

BRIAN Well, it's kind of nerdy.

MINA No, it's not. I'd totally support you in that. It's interesting to know more about what lived with our ancestors. Uh... I mean my ancestors. Your kind didn't... sorry.

BRIAN It's okay. I knew what you meant.

MINA So. It's official. Friends?

BRIAN Friends.

They shook hands.

MINA I'll let you go now. Get some sleep okay?

BRIAN I will. You get some too.

MINA Goodnight, Brian.

BRIAN Goodnight Mina.

She walked to her car. Brian waved goodbye from the door and she waved back. She drove home, happy that she made a very special friend.


	3. A Gift From Brian

Mina woke up with a bright sun coming through the window.

MINA Wow. I feel great!

She opened up her front door.

MINA No work today. Think i'll head to the park.

Mina headed to the city park where she took a nice walk. Then she noticed someone standing under the only tree there. It stood on a hill. She recognized that it was Brian. He was laying in the grass reading a book. She hung over him, her finger moving the book aside until all he saw was her face.

MINA Hello Brian.

He smiled.

BRIAN Hi Mina.

MINA Mind if I join you?

BRIAN I'd like that.

She sat down next to him. He sat up.

MINA What'cha reading?

BRIAN Into Darkness by Shaylee Lion.

MINA I remember this. We had to read this in junior high. You like it?

BRIAN Yeah, it's interesting.

MINA So do you have work?

BRIAN Oh, I have Saturdays off.

MINA Hey, that's great. I have Saturdays off too. Hey... we can make this our special hangout spot.

BRIAN Sure.

They both lied down on the grass.

MINA Does it hurt?

BRIAN Hm?

MINA The scar.

BRIAN Oh, oh no. Most of the time I hardly even notice it. But don't worry about it, scars only mean that I was stronger than what tried to hurt me. It's a part of me now, so i'm use to it.

Mina thought about what she wanted to do.

MINA Sit up.

Brian curiously did. Mina got up to and began licking the scar. Brian blushed.

BRIAN Mina, what are you doing? That scar is as healed as it's going to get, you can't change anything about it.

MINA It's instinct. Now just relax and keep reading your book.

She kept licking it, with Brian still feeling awkward but accepting it. He went on to reading book with Mina not pausing for a second.

ASH Ahem!

MINA Oh! Hey Ash. Um how did you know I was here?

ASH I didn't. But if you don't mind, I'd like to take you shopping.

MINA Sounds fun. I have to go, Brian.

BRIAN Alright, see ya.

Mina and Ash left.

ASH So what was that all about?

MINA Oh... friendly gesture.

ASH Do something like that again and you two won't be friends.

MINA Oh come on Ash. I think you're on edge.

ASH Look, let's not think about him. Let's worry about us.

MINA So where did you have in mind?

They went to the local mall. They went through many different shops. Brian unexpectedly saw them from a distance. He noticed Mina admired necklaces on display. She noticed a silver one with a diamond in the center.

MINA Ooh. I like that one.

ASH But that one's about a hundred bucks. I can't pay that for just one necklace.

MINA Alright, then i'll buy it.

ASH No, don't. There are better things here to buy. Come on.

MINA Alright Ash.

They left. Brian went over to the jewelry shop.

BRIAN Excuse me. I'd like to buy this one.

He pointed to the necklace Mina liked.

SELLER That lady is going to be very disappointed when she sees it gone.

BRIAN Actually, it's for her.

Brian bought the necklace and looked for the couple. He saw them from a distance. They were in front of JCPenny.

MINA Ash, i'm gonna go look inside. Wanna come?

ASH No, i'll wait here. You go on ahead.

MINA Okay.

She went on ahead without him. Brian walked up to Ash.

BRIAN Ash?

ASH Oh, hey Brian. What's up?

Mina stopped before she could enter the forest of cloths.

MINA Whoops. Forgot to ask Ash if he wanted anything.

She went back and stopped when she saw Ash and Brian talking.

BRIAN Give this to Mina. And tell her it was from you.

MINA That's the necklace... I wanted.

ASH I'll make sure she gets this.

Brian left. Mina arrived.

ASH Oh hey. That was quick. Did nothing interest you?

MINA No, just didn't want to keep you waiting.

ASH Well, I have something for you.

He showed her the necklace.

MINA Hey. Uh... thank you. But I thought you said you couldn't afford it.

ASH That was my plan.

MINA You sure it was you who got it?

ASH Last I checked, yes.

Mina looked on, knowing he was lying. Back home, Ryan was continuing his book. He heard knocking on the door. He answered. Mina had a big smile on her face. She gave Brian a big hug.

MINA Thank you!

BRIAN What for?

MINA For this.

She wore the necklace.

BRIAN But I didn't get you that.

MINA Uh huh sure. It was very kind of you, doing that for someone like me. I'll wear it as a sign of our friendship.

BRIAN But I thought Ash got you that.

MINA How did you know Ash was involved?

BRIAN Well... I-

MINA It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself. But expect something from me in the future. See ya.

She left. Brian smiled.

BRIAN You're welcome, Mina.


	4. Engagement Trouble

After work the next day, Mina and Ash took a walk in the park.

MINA I wish we did more stuff like this, don't you?

ASH Yeah. And... I'm only going to get one shot at this.

MINA One shot at what?

ASH Well...

He held her hands.

ASH Mina Mongoose, will you marry me?

Mina was shocked.

MINA Ash, I...

ASH Good. Then it's settled.

MINA Oh... okay.

ASH Well... that went better than expected. I'll get the engagement party planned.

MINA I think you're a little ahead of yourself. I mean, do you even have a ring?

Ash showed her a box and opened it. A ring was inside. It was silver and shiny. It just had one problem: there was no stone.

MINA Um... it's nice.

ASH Here. Put it on.

Mina put the ring on her finger.

ASH Looks great on you.

MINA Thanks. So... what were you planning on doing for the party?

ASH Oh, only the best.

They approached a hot dog stand.

ASH Two pops please.

MINA Sierra Mist for me.

The man gave them two drinks. Ash opened up his.

ASH I invited all of my friends, and already they're demanding Cow Head.

He chugged his drink.

MINA No beer.

Ash spat his drink out. He turned to Mina.

ASH What did you say to me?

MINA I said no beer. If we're going to have an engagement party then this needs to be about both of us. I want my friends to be there too, and I don't them thinking that they're going to another one of your football games. Besides, you know I don't like you drinking that stuff. You want my backup support, then you can get it by not getting people drunk there.

ASH Fine. I'll forget about them.

MINA Thank you.

ASH On one condition.

MINA Why should there be a condition? Can't you just do what's right?

ASH Don't invite that human over.

MINA What? Why not? He hasn't done anything wrong.

ASH How did he get you to lick him? And why don't you do that to me?

MINA He didn't do anything. Look, if you want someone to blame, blame me. It was my idea to meet him, my idea to be his friend, my idea to support him.

ASH And eventually it will be his idea to make a move on my girlfriend.

MINA You're acting like there's some kind of competition going on and there isn't. I love you Ash, you. But you need to trust.

ASH But I don't trust him. Also... I don't think you should see him again. I don't want you near him. If you love me, stay away from him.

MINA Ash. I'm his only friend, I can't leave him alone.

ASH How do you know? How do you know everything he says is true? How do you know he's not playing any games?

MINA Because the only one playing games is you.

Ash was speechless.

ASH Mina. You'd know I'd never... I promise.

MINA Look, I need to be alone.

She walked off.

ASH Alright I changed my mind! You can talk to him and invite him!

Mina was already gone.

ASH Just don't leave me. Well... it's not like she'll find out anyway.

Brian was sorting out the toys. He played around with a SERF gun. He stopped as he noticed a family staring awkwardly at him. He returned to his work.

FINCH KID Look mom. A human.

FINCH MOM Yes, you are so smart, we don't associate ourselves with them, we're better anyways, say bye bye now.

Brian sighed.

MINA Don't listen to them.

BRIAN Oh. Hi, Mina. Got off work early?

MINA Actually, I got off the time I usually do.

BRIAN Oh, I see. Can I help you with something?

MINA I don't know who else to talk to.

BRIAN What's bothering you?

MINA Well... Ash proposed to me.

BRIAN That's great. Congrats. Wait. Why aren't you happy about that?

MINA He didn't let me say yes. He was making all the decisions for me. He didn't even do the knee thing. Brian, when you propose to your future wife, do the knee thing.

BRIAN I promise.

MINA And look at this ring. It's not even an engagement ring. No stone, nothing. It's horrible. Sometimes I just want to rip Ash's head off. He's so selfish sometimes. He doesn't listen, none of my friends really like him and I can't blame them. I just wish he could be nice instead of just doing something nice.

BRIAN Do you love him?

MINA Of course I do. I'll always love the man who asked me out seven years ago. He's in there somewhere, fighting to come out. He's scared of change but if he lets me help him, then I know he can be the man I know he is.

Brian sighed to himself.

BRIAN Then tell him that.

MINA Hm?

BRIAN Tell him what's going on in your head. Let him know that you love him.

MINA He might tell me I'm wrong, though.

Brian touched her shoulders.

BRIAN If he loves you back,then he won't say that.

Mina looked at him and then smiled. She gave him a big hug.

MINA Thank you!

They looked into each other's eyes. Brian scraped her hair to the side.

BRIAN You're beautiful.

Mina gasped.

MINA What did you call me?

BRIAN I... said you're beautiful.

MINA But... you're a human. They're not suppose to think my kind are beautiful. Even Ash has never called me that.

BRIAN I guess he doesn't see the special person I see you as yet.

A tear fell from Mina's cheek.

BRIAN I promise. Let the person you love know about your feelings.

MINA I will.

ASH Mina!

MINA Ash. I gotta go. Thank you for cheering me up, Brian.

She rushed over to Ash, talking. The smile fell off of Brian's face and a tear fell from his face.

BRIAN I just wish I could follow my own teachings.


	5. I Know That Girl Likes You

Brian continued working on organizing the toys.

TROY Hey, Brian. Got a second?

BRIAN Sure, Boss.

TROY Please, call me Troy.

BRIAN Sorry. Troy. What can I do for you?

TROY Did you forget? It's employee awareness day.

BRIAN Huh. Didn't know we did that.

TROY Well, it's a new thing I made up. So let's chat. To start thing's off, you're on a roll. You humans are devoted workers.

BRIAN Thanks, but I can't speak for all humans.

TROY Well, tell me, how do you do it?

BRIAN Well, nothing can distract me. I think about my paycheck and what I can do to earn it.

TROY Nothing can distract you. So no family comes to visit you?

BRIAN Nope.

TROY Where do they live? In the human cities?

BRIAN None of my business.

TROY Oh. I see. Any friends?

BRIAN If I had friends, I'd be at those human cities.

TROY Well, what about here, any Mobian friends?

BRIAN Humans and Mobians don't make a good pair as friends.

TROY I refuse to believe that there isn't somebody who cares about you.

BRIAN I am a human, sir. My kind did begin all the wars. And I wasn't intended to be born, either.

TROY But at least your mother didn't get an abortion.

BRIAN She couldn't afford one.

TROY Isn't there at least one person?

BRIAN Well... alright. There is someone. Someone I like.

TROY I knew it. So, who is the lucky girl?

BRIAN I wouldn't say lucky. Her name is Mina Mongoose.

TROY You like a Mobian girl? Aw yeah. Bonus. You're lucky you told me though and nobody else. Have you told her you like her?

BRIAN I can't sir.

TROY Oh no no no no. That's not gonna work. You give me one good reason.

BRIAN She's with someone else.

TROY That... changes everything.

BRIAN We are friends, though. I want her to be happy. Even if it's not with me. Well, I'm seven years too late. They're now engaged and they'll be so happy when they're married that Mina will forget all about me. So this friendship is pointless and she won't even remember me after the wedding. I should have known that I can't keep a friend. I was tricked once before and that's what gave me this scar. Mom was right. About everything. I'm a fool.

TROY Hmm... Did she tell you how much she loves him?

BRIAN Well, just a moment ago she was telling me how much she wants Ash to change. But she loves him and that's all that matters.

TROY Well, I hope you find the right girl someday. I really do. Mobian or not.

Ash arrived.

ASH Excuse me, Brian? When you finish work, can you help me buy some stuff for the party? Mina might have told you what she would have liked and I need all the support I can get.

BRIAN Oh, sure. I can do that.

TROY Go ahead. Take the rest of the day off, man.

BRIAN Thanks, si- I mean, Troy the Hedgehog.

He left with Ash.

TROY I can see you going places. And something tells me that girl likes you too. She'll realize it.

The next day...

Brian was sitting next to the tree on his day off, the day of Mina and Ash's engagement party. Mina snuck up on him and gave him a big hug.

MINA Hiya, Brian.

BRIAN Oh, Mina. I thought you'd forget me today or something.

Mina was slightly taken back.

MINA Why would I do that?

BRIAN I... I don't know. Maybe you'd like to spend time with Ash. Or maybe take a nap on your day off.

MINA But I hang out with you here on my days off. Come on, you're feeling sad again. No more moping around. Be happy. Smile. You know, even if you fake a smile your body will be tricked into thinking it's happy. So come on, give me a smile.

Brian tried to smile, and it worked.

MINA See? Look how happy you are. Anyways, will you come to my party? I would love to see you there.

BRIAN I don't know. Doesn't Ash not want me there?

MINA Oh, forget Ash. Let's worry about us. My friend Brian. No, my best friend. Please come.

BRIAN No, I'd better stay home. Don't want an emo human hanging around.

Mina hugged Brian, cuddling up with him.

BRIAN Mina, this is kind of emberrassing, could you stop?

MINA Why? What are you afraid of?

BRIAN Me? N- nothing.

MINA Good!

She threw them down on the ground and they began to roll down the hill. Mina landed on top of Brian. They just both smiled. Then, Mina began to growl playfully.

BRIAN Uh, Mina? Are you okay?

Mina kept growling some more. Then... she assalted his neck, kissing and licking it. Brian froze wide eyed. Then Mina quickly got off him.

MINA Oh no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I was just... oh I'm sorry!

BRIAN Uh, it's okay. Let's... forget that happened.

MINA Please come. It'll mean everything to me.

BRIAN Alright, I'll go.

MINA Yay! Thank you.


	6. Party Problems

At Ash's house that night, the party was being held. Brian sat by himself on the couch. He could tell everyone else here knew he was human and tried avoiding him. Mina was socializing with her friends when she noticed Brian sitting by himself.

MINA Brian!

She rushed over by the couch and gave him a hug. Brian hugged her back.

MINA I'm so glad you made it tonight.

BRIAN No problem, Mina. Though, I don't think I'm very welcome here.

MINA Oh, who cares what the others think? This is my party and you are very welcome here.

BRIAN Thanks. You're tail's wagging.

Mina looks behind her and notices it wagging. She grabs it.

MINA Whoops. Sorry, it doesn't listen to me.

Mina blushes and notices someone drinking a can of beer.

MINA Hey. Excuse me, but where did you get this?

JACK DEER From the 're fiance bought them for everyone.

MINA He did what?

She headed back to Brian.

MINA I don't believe this. Ash actually had the nerve to disrespect my wishes from under my nose. Did you know about this?

BRIAN I'm sorry, Mina. Yes I did. Because he made me pay for all of the party's food.

MINA Wait, what?

BRIAN He asked me to help him pick out the party food. And he insisted I pay for them because you would want that. Including the beer.

Mina was silent for a moment.

MINA Really? I think I'll have a talk with him. Enjoy the party, Brian. I'll make him pay you back, and if he doesn't, I will.

Mina got up and headed for the kitchen.

BRIAN Oh, you don't have to do-

Mina looked back at Brian sharply.

MINA Brian. I will make him pay you back. And if he doesn't, I will.

She continues. Ash was in the kitchen, drinking a beer. Mina confronts him.

ASH Hey baby. What's wrong?

Mina shoves him against the wall.

MINA What's the matter with you? I told you not to buy that stuff, and you did anyway.

ASH But babe, I didn't buy this.

MINA Oh no, that's right. You made Brian buy them for you.

ASH He's a great resource.

MINA Listen to me, you will get rid of this stuff. You know what, forget it, I'll do it myself.

She heads over to the beer but Ash blocks her.

MINA Get out of my way, Ash.

ASH I'm not getting rid of this stuff.

MINA Why not?

ASH Because this is my house, and what I say goes.

MINA We'll soon be living together, you're not always going to think like that.

ASH I want the beer. If you want that ring on, I suggest you leave them alone.

MINA How dare you use our engagement as a way to get what you want.

ASH Look, why don't you just have a drink? It'll settle your nerves.

MINA Keep that stuff away from me. And stay away from me.

ASH Mina, wait. Mina!

Mina heads away from Ash. Some time later, there is a dance out in the backyard. Brian watches everyone enjoy themselves. Mina walks up to him.

MINA It's nice out, isn't it?

BRIAN Yes, it is. Brings back memories, though.

MINA Oh, right. I'm so sorry about what happened. I won't let that happen to you here.

BRIAN I know.

A slow song came on.

ASH Care for a dance?

Mina glanced over to Ash. Mina backed away from him. Brian stopped her.

BRIAN Go on.

Mina hesitates for a moment. And then heads over to him, taking his hand. They dance to the music.

ASH Mina, I am so sorry for what I said. I got rid of the beer, and you're right. I can't always think the way I do. I love you, Mina, I really do.

Mina smiles and rests her head on his chest. Ash hugs her.

MINA I forgive you.

The song ended.

MINA However, I can't forgive what you did to Brian.

She heads over to Brian.

MINA Are you bored just being here by yourself?

BRIAN Well, I could always head home.

MINA No. Stay. Please.

BRIAN Oh alright.

Another slow song plays. Mina looks over at Brian, who glances back at her.

MINA Brian. Would you like a dance?

Then, Ash come in and takes her hand.

ASH Why, thank you, Mina. I'd love to.

MINA No, no, no, no, no.

Brian stand there.

MINA What are you doing?

ASH Making you mine. I'm not letting some human take my girl from me.

Mina looks at him in disbelief.

MINA You're not sorry at all, are you? Get away from me.

She pushes herself free and runs towards Brian. He is heading for his car.

MINA Brian, wait.

BRIAN I can tell when I'm not wanted.

MINA No, please wait.

BRIAN Good luck with your marriage. I'm sure you'll be very happy with him.

He gets in his car and drives off. She watches as he leaves. Ash arrives.

ASH You know, I think you owe me an apology.

Furious, Mina walks up to Ash, and punches his face, causing him to fall to the ground.

MINA I hate you! You ruin everything for me! You don't care about anybody but yourself! We're done!

She threw her ring at him. She heads to her car and takes off after Brian.


	7. Tonight Is A Special Night

Brian was watching a movie at home. He hears knocking on the door.

BRIAN What does she want?

He pauses the movie and opens the door. Standing at the door is Mina. She gives him a huge hug.

MINA I'm so sorry. Can I please come in?

Brian sighs.

BRIAN Come in.

Mina sits on the couch. Brian sits next to her.

BRIAN Alright. What do you want?

MINA I wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't want you to be alone.

BRIAN Apparently, that's all I'm good at. That little set up of yours-

MINA Was not mine. Brian, I would never hurt you.

BRIAN You did, tonight.

MINA ... I know. I wish so much that I could take it back. Brian, you know I care about you. Right?

BRIAN I want to believe you. But I can't. Mom was right. Nobody cares about me.

MINA Brian, look at me. Look at me.

Brian looks at her.

MINA Aren't you grateful nobody else did it? I said I would protect you from anyone who wanted to hurt you. But I guess I didn't think I could do that myself. Will you forgive me?

Brian smiles.

BRIAN Yes. I forgive you. I mean that. I guess it wasn't your fault.

Mina smiles and hugs him. Brian hugs her back.

BRIAN But you should go back to Ash. This night was meant for you two.

MINA I broke up with him. I'm afraid the man I once knew isn't there anymore. For seven years, I've been trying to make Ash that sweetheart he once was. But I'm afraid he doesn't want to be that person anymore. And now I decided to let go. It was hard, but I had to move on.

BRIAN I'm sorry, Mina. I hope you find the right guy some day.

MINA Brian. Do you have a crush? On at least one person?

BRIAN Yes I do. She's beautiful and smart. She... has been my only friend for over the past week. She's cute, super nice, and her name... is Mina.

Mina smiles. She wraps her arms around him. She spreads her legs and puts Brian between them. She faces him. She licks his cheek. And not her usual friendly licks either. Brian smiles and gives her a lick back. She slowly pins him down on the couch and lays on him.

BRIAN Mina. I would never hurt you like that.

MINA I know. Come here and kiss me, human.

They softly kiss. Mina wraps her arms around him. He copies her movements. Brian pulls away.

BRIAN I love you, Mina.

MINA Oh, Brian. I love you, too.

They continue their kissing. Moments later, they went upstairs. Mina was in her bra and panties. Brian pinned her against a wall and kissed her stomach. Mina wrapped her legs around him and hung off him. She rubbed her canines against his neck sensually. They fell back on the bed. Mina got the dominant position. She began humping him and Brian laid down enjoying it.

MINA You're mine.

Brian bit her ear and tugged at it.

BRIAN So are you, my lady.

She took off his shirt. They locked tongues and wrestled in each other's mouths. Brian got up and carried Mina. He turned off the light. He got back on the bed.

BRIAN I love me a Mongoose girl in the dark.

MINA You are very lucky, baby.

They both covered themselves under the blanket. Lots of movement and groaning occured under the covers.

MINA Oh, Brian ...


	8. The Relationship Begins

Brian woke up at 4:00 in the morning. He saw Mina laying on top of him. He smiled and held her closely. He slowly closed his eyes. Mina kissed him.

MINA Hello, handsome.

BRIAN Hi. You're very fuzzy.

Mina giggled.

MINA Well, I'm a Mongoose. So of course I'm fuzzy. You're very cozy.

BRIAN So are you.

MINA Brian. Are we together?

BRIAN Well, that depends. Do you want to be.

MINA Of course I do. I love you very much.

BRIAN Then yes, we're together. I admit I'm a little worried about you. Will you lose friends because of me? I don't want you to go through that because of me.

MINA If I do, then it'll only prove that they're not friends of mine to begin with. Brian, I know the risks.

BRIAN I want you to be happy. But a Human and Mobian relationship is pretty risky.

MINA I understand. But it's successfully happened before. And so it will for us.

BRIAN You sound so sure.

MINA Well, I'm trying to be. But I just hope it will. Hey, come here.

She licked his cheek. After they they slowly hugged each other. They slowly fell asleep again. When the sun rose that morning, Brian found a note on his bed.

GONE TO WORK. LOVE YA.

Brian smiled. He got out of bed and started putting his shirt on. After work ended for him that day, he decided to by Mina some flowers. He bought the one Mina thought would love the best and headed for her house. He knocked on her door. Mina opened it. She looked she was crying.

MINA Oh. Hello Brian.

BRIAN Hello Mi- What's wrong?

MINA Come in.

Brian entered. He sat down next to her on the couch. She noticed the flowers.

MINA Are those for me?

BRIAN Yes. They're for you.

He hands them to her. She smells them.

MINA I like these. Thank you.

BRIAN What's the matter? Are you okay?

MINA Ash's mom called. She said he committed suicide last night after the party.

BRIAN What?

MINA She also said that he was cheating on me with another woman the whole time. She moved away, though, so she's long gone. But the whole time he dated me he was... Brian, promise me you will never do that to me.

Brian grabbed her hand.

BRIAN I promise.

She smiled and gave him a hug.

MINA Thank you.

BRIAN I will never betray the perfect woman.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

BRIAN You know, I don't think I've ever been to your house before. It's nice.

MINA Thank you. I like it, too.

Brian got up and extended his hand out to her.

BRIAN Care for a dance?

Mina was surprised by that. But she smiled and took his hand. They slowly danced. Mina rested her head on his chest. Brian smiled and didn't lose concentration. After they're dance ended, they sat down.

MINA Wow Brian. I had no idea you were such a good dancer.

BRIAN I've had a few lessons in the past.

MINA Thank you, Brian. I feel much better now.

BRIAN No problem. If you need me, just call.

MINA I will, baby. See ya.

BRIAN Take care, Mina.


	9. Sonic HeroesProposal

One year had passed since the two started dating. Brian had moved on from his past and Mina has completly recovered from Ash. They were taking a nice walk in the city. Occasionally people here and there saw them, but it was nothing unatural.

MINA It's pretty hot today.

BRIAN Yes, it is. Mina there's something I want to ask you.

MINA Ooh. A question. I loke a question. Ask and I shall answer.

BRIAN Mina. Ever since I met you I feel like my life has purpose. I feel like you make me a better person.

MINA Same here.

BRIAN Mina. Will you...

Then he stopped as he saw people running for their lives.

MINA What's going on?

BRIAN Let's go. Now!

The two ran for their lives. Behind them was a giant robot smashing the town.

DR. EGGMAN That's right, my Egg Cyclops! Destroy everything! Find that Chaos Emerald!

The robot smashed everything in sight. It shot out a laser beam from it's eyes, firing onto people and buildings. It grabbed Mina.

MINA Aah! Brian, help!

BRIAN Mina!

He picked up a rock.

BRIAN Let go of my girl!

He threw it at the Egg Cyclops. It turned to him. It fired it's laser eyes at him.

MINA NO! BRIAN!

But then she saw he was not there. Brian saw that he was just saved by the world renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. The robot put Mina in a prison cell inside it and charged at Sonic. Sonic dashed at it. He rolled into a ball and attacked the robot, sending it flying. His buddy Tails landed right next to him. The robot got up. It charged at the two. But then a red figure punched it from behind. It was Knuckles the Echidna. He joined the others.

SONIC So Tails. What's with this guy?

TAILS He's a class 4. But his level betrays him. His power comes from absorbing energy from attacks. The more damage done to him, the more powerful it will grow.

KNUCKLES Well, I don't plan to give it love taps.

SONIC We need to find a weak spot. What's it's weakness?

TAILS If we made it damage itself, it can't absorb it's own energy that way.

KNUCKLES Make it slap itself, do it quickly.

BRIAN Wait. My girlfriend is in there.

SONIC Don't worry. We'll get her back for you.

The three charged at the robot. It charged back at them. They jumped and landed on the robot. It tried hitting them but they dodged, making it hit itself. The robot shook them off. It fired the laser at them, but they all hid behind debris.

SONIC Thunder Shoot.

Tails lifted Sonic and Knuckles and fired them at the robot. Then he threw fake rings at it. Sonic and Knuckles hit the robot as well as the rings. It fell back. Knuckles jumped on it, punching. It swatted Knuckles off. It got up and fired again.

DR. EGGMAN It's of no use, you three. You only make my Egg Cyclops more powerful with each attack. There's no way you can defeat it without defeating yourselves.

BRIAN Unless...

He confronted the robot.

BRIAN Is that your mommy? Did he give you that one eye?

KNUCKLES That kid's gonna get himself killed.

TAILS Wait. I think he may be on to something.

DR. EGGMAN Egg Cyclops, destroy that kid!

The robot fired, but Brian hid behind debris.

BRIAN Hurry, guys! While he's distracted.

TAILS Go, go.

The three charged at the robot. The robot, still distracted, didn't notice them.

KNUCKLES Shovel Claw!

Knuckles dug into the robot. Tails got inside and rewired the whole thing. The Egg Cyclops stopped firing. It was paralyzed. They got Mina out of the robot. Sonic charged at the robot with a spin attack. He went through it. It exploded. People cheered when they saw what happened.

DR. EGGMAN Don't think this is over, Sonic. Next time I'll build an even stronger robot that won't rely on energy from others but will take in energy from the atmosphere. Something even you have never-

Mina threw a rock at him, making him falloff his hover carrier. The Police arrested him.

DR. EGGMAN My point is I'll be back! You'll see!

The three heroes walked up to Brian.

SONIC That was brave what you did back there. Here.

BRIAN What is this?

TAILS A beeper for our team.

SONIC Whenever Eggman makes a strike again, just press that and we'll be on our way.

BRIAN Thanks, guys. I'll remember.

Brian was tackled by Mina.

MINA Brian! My hero!

BRIAN Mina! Can't breath.

MINA I was so worried. Don't you ever do that again. But I'm happy you're alright.

BRIAN Mina. I was about to ask you...

MINA Yes, Brian?

Brian got on one knee. He pulled out a box. Inside was a ring with a jewel. Mina gasped, covering her mouth.

BRIAN Will you marry me?

Mina tackled him again.

MINA You did the knee thing! Yes, my answer is yes.

The two kissed. Everyone cheered. Mina and Brian glared at them.

MINA Do you mind?

Everyone looked away. 2 Months later, Brian and Mina were happily married. They had two children who grew up and had families of their own. They looked up in the sky.

BRIAN How many stars do you think there are?

MINA Infinity, I'm guessing.

BRIAN That's pretty much a lot.

MINA Brian. I am sorry about your past. But I am so happy that you managed to move on. And you have a wonderful family.

BRIAN And so do you.

MINA Ready for some fun tonight?

BRIAN I am.

They got back into the house. They got back into the bed. Mina held Brian closely

MINA I love you.

BRIAN I love you.

THE END


End file.
